Barbie and the Three Musketeers Alternate ending
by Lit Lady
Summary: I decided to have some fun and prolong the drama at the end of the movie. The girls get away before their identity is revealed. They have fun while Louie tries to piece it all together.
1. Going to a Royal Ball

Corrine, Vivica, Aramina, and Rene walked back to thier apartment, in far lesser spirits than

they had the last time that they had left the castle. Their landlady, Madame Sonjuer did not ask

them why they were covered in and smelled like garbage. Their faced told her that they had a rough

day. None of the girls spoke until they were all back in their room.

"This is the worst day of my life," said Aramina, who was usually so optimistic and cheerful,"No one

beleives us, we've lost our jobs-"

"And we smell like garbage," moaned Vivica, spraying herself with her super-strong perfume.

"So much for being Musketeers," sighed Rene, putting down her violin, she didn't feel like playing at

the moment.

"What are we going to do?" asked Aramina, despairlingly

"We're all going to go back to our homes, and forget all of this." said Vivica

"No, we can't give up now," Corrine said", there's still a plot against the prince."

"Yes", said Rene,"and Treville and the Musketeers will handle it."

"But it's what we've been training for, why can't we protect the prince?"

"Because,"Rene pointed out,"they'll throw us in the dungeon for ever if we do."

"We're to only ones that know about the plot."

"Everyone thinks we're wrong."

"But we know we're right."Corrine said firmly

"Maybe Corrine is right,"Aramina said excitedly."It would be dramatic, returning from exile to save the

day!"

"Who knows the castle better than we do? We've cleaned every inch of the place." Corrine encouraged

"The guard will be at the door waiting for us,"said Rene, ever practicle.

"So", said Vivica, getting as excited as Aramina,"We'll need costumes so we won't be recognized!" She

picked up a mask by her manequin, holding it up to her face.

"Of course!", exclamed Corrine," It's a masquerade ball, no one will recoginze us wearing these." She

addressed Vivica. "We'll need four costumes."

"Me wi", Vivica, the fact that she was speaking French giving away her eagerness."They'll be the most

beautiful gowns at the ball."

"They must be functional." Rene put in quickly

"But of course!" said Vivica, her head swimming with possibilities.

"We'll need new weapons,"said Corrine already planning their escapade,"Ones that blend in with our

costumes, Rene, think you can handle that?"

"On it." Rene confirmed

"Everybody does know how to dance right?"Aramina asked, after all they were going to a ball. Corrine

looked embarassed."I'll teach you! Oh, I've always wanted to go to a royal ball, and save the prince.

"Are we in?" asked Corrine putting her hand forward.

"In."

"In."

"In."

Each girl placed her hand within their circle. "All for one, and one for all!" they commited, speaking

simultaneously.

Then it was each girl to her own. They had twenty-four hours for Vivica to make four specialized ball

gowns. Rene to come up with each of their unique weapons and a way to hide them. And for Aramina to

teach Corrine at least the basics of ballroom dancing.

They worked straight for a few hours, before they realized that if they wanted to protect the prince

the next evening, they had better get some sleep. Exhausted they slept, then they awoke and worked the

day through. Rene and Vivica reffering to each other every once in a while on different points about

their costumes. Vivica amazingly took all of their measurements so well that there was no need for a

second fitting, they fit perfectly. They looked perfect too, Vivica made each dress different and in

each girl's best color. Green for Aramina, Blue for Rene, Purple for Vivica, and Pink for Corrine, who

usually wore red, but Vivica insisted that for this occasion pink would be better.

They finished early, even, each girl then set herself to practicing with her own weapons. And just like

when the practiced with Madame Helen, they each went through their basic sword exercises.

At a quarter to six everything was ready. "It's time." said Corrine. Again they placed thier hands atop

each other's."All for one!" the chorused, Miete, Corrine's cat lept in and added her paw in. "And one

for all!"

Four stately ladies made their way to the stables, under the explanation that Corrine just wanted to see

her horse before they went to the ball. As soon as the stable hand was gone they proceeded to the

trapdoor behind the stables, and entered the secret passages that, as far as they knew, were non-existant

to everyone except themselves and their teacher Madame Helen.

"Thank goodness Madame doesn't know about these passageways, or she'd make us clean them too." joked

Corrine, pulling a torch from a bracket on the wall.

"I just pity the poor souls that she's found to replace us,"said Rene

They walked until they reached the exit closest to the ballroom. "Ready?" asked Corrine.

"Ready." they all replied, lowering their masks.

'Here we go' thought Corrine.

The girls stepped into the palace hallway, and rounded the corner to see Misuer Treville standing not

twenty feet away.


	2. Party Guests with Unusual Names

_Quick author's note: One, I do not own Barbie and the Three Musketeers or any of its characters. Two, reviews are appreciated. Three, be nice please, this is my first fanfiction. And Four, thanks to Barbiegirl2345 and DarkAngel1048. On with the fanfiction!_

When the girls saw Treville, they turned right around and walked the other way.

'Please don't notice us, Please don't recognize us.' Thought Corrine

"Ladies!" Misuer Treville called after them.

All of them froze.

"The ball room," he said gesturing," Is this way."

Not wanting to give themselves away by running or talking they went past him, the way he indicated, curtsying politely on their way past. Obviously he hadn't recognized them.

'Thank goodness' Corrine thought as they rounded the corner and all four girls let out a held breath.

As they entered the ballroom, teeming with noble guests, filled with baroque music, they watched a servant announcing the name of a lady who went in just before she descended the stairs to the dance floor." The Lady De'winter."

"He's announcing everyone's names!" whispered Aramina, panicy.

"Just don't give him your real one!" whispered Rene

Corrine smiled, time to have some fun. She whispered into the announcer's ear. "Lady Bar'becue!" he announced.

Apparently the other girls wanted to have some fun too because Vivica was announced as "Duchess Ivana Party!"

Rene as," Abby Birthday!"

And Aramina as," Countess Heada Lettuce."

Keeping straight faces the four of them descended the step to the dance floor. "Just try to blend in." Corrine told them.

Aramina and Rene went and socialize genially. Vivica, showed off her dress by coming between two ladies who were bragging about where their dresses had come from. "Bon swar." She said.

"Oh!", said the red headed one," Where did SHE get that?"

Vivica turned to face them posing slightly.

Corrine meanwhile scooped up some grapes going around on a tray. "Eyes and ears open?" asked Lady Helen from underneath the tray. Corrine nodded through a mouthful of grape.

Trumpets sounded, and the announcer called to the crowd," Ladies and Gentlemen, His Royal Highness, Prince Louie!"

Corrine turned to see the Prince standing at the top of the stairs, it was obviously him, waving to the crowd, wearing a rich yellow and teal suit with a teal mask.

"Oh! There he is!" squealed one of the ladies nearby.

"He is most handsome", said Aramina sighing.

"We're here to protect the Prince, Aramina?" reminded Rene sounding and looking slightly annoyed," Not date him."

"The Prince's sword dance!" continued the announcer, handing Louie a fake sword that matched the teal and yellow of his costume.

The prince descended the steps strolling among the guests looking for a partner, the two ladies Vivica had showed off to were practically having a cat-fight against each other, trying to catch his eye. The orchestra started to begin the introduction for the Ceremonial Sword Dance.

"The Ceremonial Sword dance!", Rene said urgently to the other girls. Phillipe and his men were bound to make their move any minute.

"Keep your eyes open for the real sword." Corrine whispered.

While sweeping over the guests with her eyes, Corrine tried to avoid the Prince's, if he recognized her, well, he would know she wasn't nobility, and so probably wasn't there by invitation. Leading to some questions that Corrine didn't want to answer. Try as she did, she unwittingly caught his eye.

"May I have the honor?", his voice came from behind her.

Corrine turned _It must be the dress_ she thought. They were too unique and brightly colored to be inconspicuous.

"Uh, sure" she said._ That sounded very lady-like _she thought as he led her onto the dance floor.

Being pretty girls in pretty dresses, Rene and Vivica were asked to dance as well. Aramina refused all offers to dance roaming about the room looking for the real swords.

The orchestra began the dancing music, Corrine and the Prince bowed to each other, then stood side by side, taking the first position of the dance. Her right hand held high in his left, facing opposite directions. Corrine suspiciously eyed the men circling them with fake, or perhaps real swords held high.

"Look at Corrine," said Aramina to Rene, she sounded so proud. "Isn't she the most dancy, uh, the danciest…you know what I mean."

"You look so familiar, do I know you?" asked Louie

_Oh snap_

"Uh, no Your Highness." Said Corrine

"Are you certain?" he inquired," Perhaps we met at another ball. In Vienna?"

"This is my first ball." Well, at least she didn't have to lie about everything.

"Oh, I see," Said Louie, smiling kindly. "Perhaps, we met in the country."

"Definitely not," Said Corrine, why couldn't he just talk about the music or something?

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Uh….Lady Barbecue."

"Really? I don't believe I'm aquainted with your family."

"Well, we're from ..Italy. The orchestra is very fine, don't you think Your Highness?" Corrine asked, eager to draw the attention away from her background. They talked about the music and the decorations for a bit, before Louie returned to the old track.

"So, you say the Bar'becue family comes from Italy?"

"Uh,yes," said Corrine," As do our cousins, the… Peperronis." There was no way he was going to fall for that.

"Fascinating." He said. Well, maybe he would.

Corrine then noticed one of the couples dancing nearby. The man had a short brown beard, brown hair, he was wearing a blue costume with a belt over the shoulder, a ruff, a mask that looked like a animal, perhaps a tiger face, but blue and.. his decorative sword was just poking out of the scabbard showing steal. Phillipe.

Rene, Vivica, and Corrine, being pretty girls in beautiful ball gowns had been asked to dance. Rene and Vivica, once they recognized him as well, left their partners with a quick,"Oh, gotta go!" Leaving both men fairly confused and their feelings a little dented.

"Uh, shall we get some punch?" asked Corrine, eager to get the Prince as far away from Phillipe as possible, especially as he was drawing nearer with his partner, as she spoke.

The Prince laughed slightly," But the dance isn't over yet."

Aramina was dancing with her partner right next to Phillipe and his partner, apparently she recognized him as well. Cutting in, taking his partners place, and stepping on Phillipe's foot. She then watched as Phillipe made his excuses and left, signaled to the man with the eye patch.

"Begin the fireworks!" called the announcer.

Through the many windows in the ball room the fireworks were seen, bedazzling all the guests. And proving to be a very effective distraction.

Corrine noticed nearly too late, that Phillipe, his sword drawn was about to lunge forward and stab the Prince through the heart from behind. She cartwheeled between them, and kicked Phillipe's sword away from the Prince's unprotected back. As Phillip brought his arm up to strike at her, she grabbed his wrist and his other hand, they struggled for a moment, before Corrine backwalkovered, her foot hitting Phillipe's wrist sending his sword spinning through the air. Coming upright, Corinne caught it and bent her knees in a customary fencing stance, leveling her sword at Phillipe.

Deciding to play the innocent bystander, Phillipe called for everyone to hear. "Her sword is real! Someone stop her!"Aramina, Rene, and Vivica were at her side in an instant. The guests retreated from the supposed mad-girl who was trying to kill the Prince. The regent's men approached, drawing their knifes and swords, and cut them off from the prince who was being hurriedly led away by one of the regents men. Louie followed, apparently believing the same as his guests. Phillipe went another way, undoubtedly with bad intentions.

"The real villain is getting away!" Corrine cried, pointing after Phillipe, no one seemed to hear her.

"And these men are all in on it!" Rene supported her, still nothing, all the guests had fled the ball room it was just them, and the regent's minions. Action had to be taken if the Prince was to be saved.

"We're not going to let them get away with it. " Corinne said, the other girls nodded in agreement. "Let's do this!"


	3. So, whose trying to kill me?

**Author note: Alright, sorry it took me so long; my life's been kind of crazy. My thanks to my reviewers: barbiegirl12435, DarkAngel1048, Reverend Lovejoy, and bellathedisenchanted. And to twilightRose992 for adding my story to their list of favorites. It really encourages me to keep on going, thanks again. The next chapter is already written, I'll edit and put it up as soon as I get another review. **

The girls bent their knees, readying their stances for battle.

Vivica, pulled out a formidable weapon, her perfume. The regent's men's eyes smarted and clouded, batting at the perfumed air around them.

Louie and the man who pulled him away watched from a safe distance as, with a backdrop of fireworks through the ballroom windows and sparkly perfume, all four girls whipped of their fancy overskirts, showing shorter skirts, underneath, white tights, boots, and some odd accessories. They were obviously working together, what with their identical masks. The purple one pulled out two very long purple ribbons, attached to wooden handles. The green one, pulled out two large green fans. The blue one, undid her necklace and twirled it above her head. And Lady Barbecue, produced from underneath her skirt another sword, she held it like she knew how to use it.

(Author: Did anyone else notice that Corrine whips off her overskirt, and then her hair is suddenly pinned up, and they're all wearing capes?)

"All for one!" cried Lady Barbecue

"And one for all!" all four of them chorused.

Louie was understandably shocked, the pretty girl he had been dancing with had apparently just tried to assassinate him, and it looked like she had allies. They also seemed to be making a mockery of the musketeers. Where were the musketeers anyway? In any case, Louie was confident that Phillipe's men could handle the situation.

That is until the girls whipped of their capes , threw them in the men's faces, flipped over them, and proceeded to attack the other men between him and them.

The rest of the curious party guests fled, from the apparently mad women who were trying to murder someone. Louie watched, fascinated. They were unbelievable!

(Author: sorry, just a little pun, if you remember the song "Unbelievable was playing during this scene.)

The purple one disarmed and pulled the feet out from under men using her long reaching ribbons to twist around their sword, and ankles.

The green one, remarkably graceful, blocked sword thrusts with her fans and sent her enemies reeling into walls.

(Author: P.S. I thought Aramina was pretty awesome with those fans."

The blue one had somehow converted her necklace into some sort of sling, and she was terrifyingly accurate in her throws, taking out her enemies from a distance, sending men running in fear away from her deadly aim.

Lady Barbecue, as he had guessed knew how to use that sword, flipped and cartwheeled about disarming men with apparent ease.

There even seemed to be a masked cat, terrorizing Phillipe's dog with a short wooden sword. What on earth was going on?_ At least_ thought Louie_ they don't seem to be trying to kill anyone, except me._

Louie saw no more of the battle, he was pushed into an opening that had been revealed in the wall, his mask falling off, and not that it made much difference, everyone already knew who he was.

Inside the passage was the mad who had shouted the warning that Lady Barbecue had a sword, the one with the blue animal mask.

"Who are you?" asked Louie, still scared.

The man lifted his mask.

"Phillipe!" said Louie, relieved, "I thought you left for the chateau."

"I turned around as soon as I heard there was trouble."

"What is this place?" asked Louie, looking around at the torch lit, secret hallway.

"It's a secret passage way built for the King's protection, follow me."

Louie followed, after all Phillipe of all people was bound to lead him to safety.

"A mess! On my floor?" cried Madame de Bosse over the spilled food, evidence that the girls had passed by in their fighting. "Clean this up!" she said to Madame Helene.

While cleaning Madame Helene knocked the feet out from under two men with her broom, after all, why shouldn't she have some fun too?

The girls, in the meantime had become distracted with their battle, their hesitation to kill anyone, as opposed to their attackers, had left them surrounded by the regent's men, knowing that the girls would only disarm, knock out, or slightly injure them and that any one of the girls could take on any two of them alone.

"They're everywhere!" said Vivica, brandishing her ribbons.

"Where's the prince?" asked Corrine, remembering.

"I thought **you **were watching him!" cried Rene.

"I was a little busy" said Corrine, not taking her eyes of her approaching enemies. Something light teal and gold caught her eye. It was Louie's mask, lying on the floor, in front of a wall… one of the secret passage way entrance, walls. Corrine gasped.

"The passage ways!" she said.

Vivica, used her perfume to cover their retreat. Corrine reached the wall first, pressed the secret panel, and motioned hurriedly for the other girls to enter. The wall closed behind her.

(Author: All right, alterations begins!)

"Alright," said Corrine, "We need to catch up with the Prince before the Regent kills him, and deal with the Regent's cronies later, Aramina and Rene go left, Vivica come with me. Don't stop to do battle until you've found the prince. Let's go!" The girls split up, each of them had memorized the passageways over the last few days. Time was their enemy, not navigation. When the two groups came to an intersection they spilt again to cover more ground, each girl was on her own.

Meanwhile, Phillipe and Louie were going up, in an elevator built into the passage way.

"Fascinating," remarked Louie to Phillipe, "You know, if the cables were canter levered at a more oblique angle, the bearing weight would double! I must try that." He didn't hear Phillipe's groan of annoyance.

_The sooner I get rid of him the better, but it'd be too messy here, I'll just push him off one of the towers._

"How is it that you knew about the plot against me?" asked Louie, still in shock that a girl in a pink dress had tried to run him through.

"I told you my men alerted me." Phillipe said shortly

"You said you turned around as soon as you hear there was trouble," said Louie, confused.

"Yes." Phillipe said uncomfortably.

"But you were already at the dance when it happened."

_I guess I'll have to deal with him now._ Phillipe turned and lunged at Louie with his sword. Louie dodged at the last second, and Phillipe's sword got stuck between the metal links in the wall of the elevator, this stopped the elevator just as it was passing one of the exits. Louie jumped out, Phillipe was trying to kill him!

"Louie, there's no escape!" he heard Phillipe call after him.

"Where is he?" Corrine asked herself, stopping on the bridge between two tower, coincidently the same place that she had jumped from when saving Louie from his own balloon. She had exited the passageway after she had parted with Rene. She could only pray that one of them would find the Prince before it was too late. Suddenly she saw him, through one of the windows of the tower ahead of her, running.

"There!"

And a second later, Phillipe running right after him. He was close, too close, she'd have to hurry. She started running wishing that she had her friends with her, Phillipe must be a good swordsman after all he was the Regent.

Louie, ran as fast as he could, though he soon ran out of breath, he really wasn't the athletic type. His mind was racing too.

So, if Phillipe was the one trying to kill him, were the girls downstairs really assassins? Had the blue one been telling the truth about Phillipe's men? Or were they trying to kill him too? Where were the musketeers?

He ran, his mind in a panic, not realizing that as he ran up the tower steps that he was giving Phillipe the chance to corner him. Reaching the top he leapt onto one of the foot bridges, stopping suddenly as he reached the end of the foot bridge, to go a step farther was to fall 200 feet to his death. He turned around, but Phillipe had already cut off his retreat to one of the other footbridges, or the tower. He was facing either a sword, or, he looked behind him, a quick fall to a sudden death.

Corrine looked down on Phillipe, slowly forcing Louie closer to the edge. There was a long banner next to her, it she over or under estimated the length of the jump, she'd be dead, and if she didn't stick the landing correctly, she'd be dead. _More height_ she told herself.

Phillipe laughed as he advanced."That's right cousin, **a dead end**."

Louie looked around him for something, anything, his fake sword was back in the ball room, not that it would have done him much good against a real sword or to save him from a fall from the top of the castle.

"All these years I advised you, only to be suddenly tossed out the day you become king! You're no king, Louie. You're just a starry-eyed inventor."

"I never asked to be king, Phillipe," Louie said, in a vain attempt to convince Phillipe not to kill him.

"Which makes it all the more reason! I should be king, not you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Louie saw something pink, swing out on a banner, and come hurtling in a tight flip through the air towards him and Phillipe. Both of the men turned, mouths open, to see Lady Barbecue descend and land in a perfect stick, right between them on the narrow foot bridge. She straightened up, her sword pointed at Phillipe.

"You again, blondie?" Phillipe said angrily.


	4. Introductions and Partial Explanations

**Author: Okay here it is, Chapter Four. My thanks to barbiegirl12435 for reviewing the last chapter and for putting my story on her Favorite Stories List. Also, thanks to InsectLover for also putting my story on their Favorite Stories list. This chapter is when the real abridging starts, I don't know when I'll be able to get around to writing the next chapter, but remember that reviews are encouraging. **

_Again?_ Thought Louie, so, was Lady Barbecue on his side?

"You will never be king!", said Lady Barbecue flourishing her sword.

Steel clashed against steel, as Lady Barbecue and Phillipe dueled. Though not very good at fencing himself, Louie knew good swordsmanship when he saw it. And it was clear that both of the opponents were highly skilled. Lady Barbecue, in the course of the battle, flipped over to one of the other foot bridges to allow herself more maneuverability. Despite this she was disarmed, her sword tossed out of her reach to lodge in the roof tiles, near Louie.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" asked Phillipe, annoyed, and who had apparently forgotten about Louie, who was getting down on his knees and reaching for Lady Barbecue's sword.

"Not when I knew what you and you're men were up to." Lady Barbecue replied.

It looked like Lady Barbecue was on Louie's side, he redoubled his efforts.

"Actually, you're persistence is quite useful, when you couldn't finish the prince off at the ball, you came up here and had one final battle. Unfortunately, I was too late to help the prince, and when you lunged for me, I had no choice to send you off the roof to your tragic demise."

_Not if I have anything to say about it_ thought Louie, "Lady Barbecue! Catch!"

Louie threw the sword to her, he knew instantly that he had over thrown, but it didn't matter, Lady Barbecue back-walk-overed, and caught it.

"Nice story, too bad yours won't have a happy ending!"

(Author: Did anyone else find that line to be extremely cheesy?)

Phillipe, made a sound of frustration through his teeth, and the two of them crossed blades again. This time, Lady Barbecue apparently learned from her previous mistake and prevailed. She forced Phillipe's blade into the footbridge, and advanced on him, causing him to lose his footing. Phillipe hung from the footbridge, scrabbling for hand holds.

"Still beleive a _girl_ doesn't possess the _proper skills_?" , Lady Barbecue asked.

_Am I seeing some sort of rivalry here? _Thought Louie.

Lady Barbecue, pulled his sword out and cast it aside, it fell to the grounds below where Phillipe had no chance of recovering it. Lady Barbecue then, hurried to Louie.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, and you?" Louie returned the question courteously, but behind her back, Phillipe had gotten up again, and he pulled a long knife out of his sleeve. He made his was menacingly toward them, his obvious intent was to stab Lady Barbecue through the back.

"Look out!" he cried.

Turning to face Phillipe, the pair of them somehow ended up both holding the sword, and preventing each other from falling. Lady Barbecue's other hand gripping his shoulder, and his the small of her back. In that position, practically identical to that of a couple dancing, Lady Barbecue (Louie knew that his arm really just followed her's ) disarmed Phillipe so that his long knife went flying away from him as well. Lady Barbecue and Louie, smiled at each other briefly, congratulating and thanking each other in their smiles.

(Author: Okay, here comes the big abridgments.)

Phillipe began to retreat, but he had only taken two steps when he was surrounded. Lady Barbecue's friends, the purple, blue, and green ones came along the footbridge connected to the tower, and cut off Phillipe's every retreat from all four sides, each of them brandishing their personal weapons at him.

"Where do you think, you're going?" asked the blue one, mockingly.

Somewhat awkwardly, Lady Barbecue moved past Louie, pointing her sword at Phillipe. "You're permission to restrain him, Your Highness?" she asked.

"What? Oh yes, by all means."

Phillipe didn't seem concerned about the threat of the other three girls, that is until the purple one snared one of his arms with her ribbons, the green one grabbed the other, and the blue one undid his shoe laces, and tied his arms behind his back with them, muffling his mouth with his ruff. Phillipe didn't dare hit out at them, with Lady Barbecue's sword just under his chin. Vivica pulled a knife out of his lace-less left boot. "Nice try." She chided, as if she were speaking to a five-year-old.

After all this was neatly done the girls marched Phillipe back to the tower, Louie followed behind.

"Why don't we put him in here for now?" suggested the green one, indicating a broom cupboard.

While he made muted protests, they locked him inside, but not before a small cat in a pink mask chased Phillipe's dog in after him, at the end of what appeared to be a short wooden sword. The cat then jumped into Lady Barbecue's arms and purred loudly.

"Yours?" asked Louie.

"Yes, and now Your Highness, permit me to introduce my companions." She gestured to the other girls. "These are my best friends in the entire world. Duchess Ivana Party."

The purple one curtsied,"

"Miss Abby Birthday."

The blue one curtsied.

"And Countess Heada Lettuce."

The green one curtsied.

Louie chuckled," Your parents must have had quite the sense of humor," then fearing he sounded rude," Not that there's anything wrong with your names, they're..charming."

"Yes," said the Countess," We often joke that that's how we became such good friends, that and our _similar interests._

"Now if you'll permit me, Your Highness," said Lady Barbecue," Let's talk strategy."

"Strategy?"

"Of course, there are still a fair number of the Regent's men about, and not a sign of the musketeers, either."

"Ah."

"One of the Regent's men might be able to tell us what they've done to the musketeers." Said Countess Lettuce.

"I suggest that we stick together until we can either find the musketeers or some of the Regent's men to tell us where they are. " Lady Barbecue directed, Louie supposed that she was the leader of the group. "In case we have to fight, let's figure out how we're going to do it. If there is only a few of them, then we'll take them, Ara-Countess Lettuce and I will take the offensive, Duchess Party will cut off their retreat, and Miss Birthday will fight from a distance, while still guarding His Magesty."

"Perhaps, we could make our way back to the ballroom." Said Louie, "I think that I should let the other guests know what's going on, they're likely to be panicing right now."

"Right," said Duchess Party, "Let's go."

And so they went, back down the tower, back into the secret passage, and back into the elevator. As they all stood inside, somewhat crowded. Louie remembered his last trip in the elevator, and repeated his question.

"So, how did you know that Phillipe was plotting against me."

"It's a long story," said Miss Birthday

"Well, I guess it started the day you found the ruby C-Lady Barbecue." Said Countess Lettuce.

"Ruby?" asked Louie, intrigued.

"Well," said Lady Barbecue," I'm sure that you remember a few days ago, you were nearly hit by a chandelier."

"Yes."

"Well, when inspecting (_cleaning_ thought the girls) the scene, I found a ruby on the floor next to the broken suspension cable, that caused the fall, but the rope wasn't frayed, like it had just been stretched to tight, the cut end was too clean, like it had been cut with a knife."

The elevator reached the ground, and they all exited, following Lady Barbecue's lead down the passage.

"We didn't think much of it at the time, until we examined the ropes on your balloon, with the same results, we thought that two accidents in two days was quite suspicious."

Louie had a few questions. "How did you know about those accidents? How did you get in the castle? How come you didn't tell Misueor Treville, or Phillipe about all this?" In his mind he added, _Why didn't the musketeers catch onto this?_

"We like to keep informed about these things." Said Lady Barbecue," And our mentor advised us not to say anything until we had proof, and not to trust anyone, turns out she was wise to say so."

"Who is your mentor?"

But, Lady Barbecue didn't answer, because as they exited the secret passageway they were confronted with five of the regent's men. The girl's sprang into action, and Louie found himself once again marveling at their agility and skill. Duchess Party circled around and took out one of the men in the back, pulling his sword out of his hand with her ribbons, and pulling his feet out from under him. Lady Barbecue disarmed one man, took his sword , and began to fight the man with the mustache and one eye, Phillipe's Captain. Miss Birthday, used her sling to knock the sword out of a man's hand, and Countess Lettuce blocked the fifth man's every attempt at attack, eventually causing him to hit his head on a pillar nearby. When all of the men were disarmed and huddling together looking scared, Lady Barbecue spoke.

"Surrender now and we'll do you no harm, His Highness, might even be more mercifully inclined if you cooperate." There was a mumbled unanimous decision to yield.


	5. The masked ladies take their leave

**Author: Okay, sorry it's taken me so long. Really quick here is thanks to my reviewers and people who have put my story on their favorites list, etc.: Insectlover, Reverend Lovejoy, barbiegirl12435, DragonFire Princess (P. S. I love your pen name!), josie95, and green-eyed blonde1995. If anybody doesn't want their names mentioned let me know in your review. For barbiegirl12435 (thanks for all of your reviews!) here is the answer to her question: Is Louie falling for Corinne? Well, watching the movie I think that he liked Corinne when he met her when she saved his life the first time in his hot-air balloon. He especially liked the fact that she encouraged him in pursuing his dreams. He thinks that Lady Barbecue is pretty, from what he can see of her behind the mask. And as the story is progressing he is becoming more and more impressed with her for her smarts and skills, he has not yet however made the connection between Lady Barbecue and Corinne.**

The mustached captain was the only one who didn't go willingly, but between them, Duchess Party and Countess Lettuce managed to get him trussed up by his shoelaces just like his comrades. Louie was impressed.

Duchess Party scolded the captain in French, while Miss Birthday asked the nearest captive about what had happened to the musketeers.

"Don't tell them anything!" growled the one-eyed captain.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell us?", asked Lady Barbecue, leveling her sword at his chin.

"There's still a dozen of us around, we're not beaten yet. Betray the regent and you'll regret it!" the captain said to his comrades.

There was nothing that they could say to get any of the men to talk after that. Duchess Party sprayed the captain in his face with her perfume for good measure and they began to drag each bound man into a broom closet.

"What is that stuff?" Louie asked Duchess Party

"Oh, you like it? It's vanilla and lavender." She said spraying herself under the chin. Louie mentally shrugged, girls would be girls.

Just before they locked all the men inside, Countess Lettuce casually snapped her fan open, all the men flinched and recoiled slightly in fear. She closed her fan," That is so much fun."

"Alright", said Lady Barbecue, once again taking the reins," if there really are a dozen more of the regent's men about, then we might want more fighters to protect the Prince. I suggest that we head off to find the party guests, and explain to them what is going on, they're probably in a state of panic at the moment. A few of the noble men should know how to use a sword."

They found the party guests grouped together, arguing about what was to be done, in a large receiving room not far from the ball room. There were some shocked shouts as the four "assassins" and their apparent intended victim entered the room together.

Louie thought he should say something, he was their future monarch after all," Ladies and gentlemen please stay calm, and I will explain what has happened. The regent has made an attempt to usurp me, by murdering me at the ball tonight."

There were gasps of shock, the _Regent?_

"The musketeers also seem to have been abducted by the regent's guardsmen."

More worried mutterings.

"Fortunately I've been protected by Lady Barbecue here and her company." He introduced each of them in turn. The audience looked a mixture between skepticism, confusion, relief, and curiosity.

"The regent is now locked up." _In a broom closet yes, but he's locked up all the same_."As are a number of his men, there are still a few lurking about. So our next step is", he glanced at Lady Barbecue for confirmation," to find the musketeers, arrest these men, and then conduct a full investigation of what has happened, a good many of the pieces have come together already thanks to these ladies." Louie gestured to Lady Barbecue and co. _Why don't they take off their masks?_

"If I may, Your Highness," said Lady Barbecue stepping forward. "We need volunteers to protect the prince and search for the musketeers."

"But we don't have any weapons." Said a brown goateed man.

Miss Birthday tossed him one of the swords that they had confinscated from the Regent's men "Can you use it?" He demonstrated a few manuvers, he wasn't a master, but he had more pulled a sword from a fancy coat of arms from that the rudimentary training. Ten other men were found to protect the prince, and seven to roam the halls in search of the musketeers. The remaining party guests went over to a few of the sofas in the room to gossip about the night's events.

It was decided that the prince and his ten bodyguards would stay there, and would lock the door to anyone but the musketeers, the search party, and Lady Barbecue's company.

The search party would search the castle from top to bottom for the musketeers, and Lady Barbecue's group would go seek out the rest of the regent's men.

The girls stuck together and scoured the halls for the rest of the regent's men. All of the rest of them were wandering about in small groups in search of their leader, each other, and Louie. It wasn't until they had trussed up the last group of them that they were able to get one of them to tell them where they had locked up the musketeers. In the library.

"What are we going to tell him?" asked Aramina

"Well, he's hardly going to arrest us," said Renee," After all we were right, weren't we?"

"The way things have been going I don't know if he..", but Corinne stopped speaking as soon as she heard voices up ahead

They heard the voices around the hall, where the entrance to the library was. Poking their heads around the corner the girls watched one of the men from the search party call to his companions from the doorway to the library. "Hey guys! I found them, come here and help me untie them." Corinne could hear frantic muffled calls from the library, probably the gagged musketeers worried that Louie had been assassinated.

"Go back!" she whispered to her friends. The retreated a small way and Corinne quickly laid out her plan. "Okay, we've done great, but I don't want to let the curtain fall yet, but we need to hurry, Aramina do you have any paper?"

"Your Highness! Thank goodness no harm has befallen you. We were ambushed and so were unable to come to your assistance. I understand from these men that you were rescued by some rather adept party guests. Be sure that we will with all haste conduct a full investigation surrounding tonight's events." Misuer Treville bowed low to Louie.

"Thank you Treville. You will find the Regent in a broom closet in the North Tower, and there are a few of them locked in the broom closet in the left hall of the ball room. Those who rescued me are in the process of rounding the rest of them up right now."

Treville bowed. "We will escort them to the jail immediately." He detailed three men to stay and protect Louie, just in case. Two men were to see the guests home, half a dozen were to patrol the halls in search of the rest of the regent's men and the rest of the musketeers including Treville would go aboutd questioning the prisoners at the jail. _Thank goodness for Misuer Barbecue and his companions _thought Treville. He then blanched inwardly remembering Miss D'artangian and her friends, maybe he could get them their jobs back.

As the last party guest exited the room, one of them doubled back and handed Louie a lavender and vanilla scented letter. Recognizing the scent instantly, he opened it.

_Your Highness, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that the rest of the regent's guardsmen are now locked away in the broom closets: on the second floor west wing corridor, in the left hall to the ball room, and to the left of the base of the grand staircase…._

Here Louie broke off reading to send one of the musketeers that was guarding him off to tell Misuer Treville where the other criminals could be found.

…_. Having thus fulfilled the duty assigned to us, and as the musketeers have been located and are back in action, we feel that we may have overstepped our welcome as our invitation clearly stated that the ball was to end at a quarter to ten. So we will pick up our skirts, and take our leave. Feel free to call upon us if you have any questions regarding our involvement in recent events. _

_Wishing you a very happy birthday,_

_Lady Barbecue_

_Miss Birthday_

_Duchess Party_

_Countess Lettuce _

Louie's mouth fell open in shock," I don't believe it."

"What is it your majesty?" asked Terrance, one of the musketeers that had been left to guard him

" Barbecue.. Lettuce.. Birthday….Party." said Louie, still shocked.

"There was barbecued lettuce at your birthday party?" asked Pierre, another one of the musketeers.

"What? No, no Lady Barbecue and her companions they've left."

"Hang on", said Charles, the third musketeer," I thought Misuer Barbecue was the leader of the ones who saved you from the regent."

"No, no," said Louie, "_Lady_ Barbecue rescued me, along with Countess Lettuce, Miss Birthday, and Duchess Party."

"A bunch of girls with funny names saved you?" asked Terrance.

"Well, yes."

"Well, this is embarrassing." Said Pierre and Charles simultaneously.


	6. Girls can't be Musketeers, ha!

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long! My life got pretty busy for a while, but the next few weeks should be less obstructed, Thank you for your patience. Thank you to my reviewers: barbiegirl12435, detektiveconan41life, Bookity, childofdragons1, . And those who have added my story to their favories or something: madi mo, ArtistForever, rukia01, BBQ rocks, Ty Floyd. Sorry if I missed anyone!**

Before they left the girls literally "picked up their skirts" from the ball room, where they met Madame Helen, cleaning. "Well done, " she said," Come to my house tomorrow for tea, we'll celebrate, number 16 on Greenwhich Rd. Oh! And don't forget to seal the passages from the inside on your way out, just in case."

"See you tomorrow!" Corrine told her.

The girls left the secret tunnels by way of the secret entrance at the back of the stables. They lingered only long enough for Corinne to pat Alexander on the nose, and ten minutes later they knocked on the door to the boarding house they called home. They moved fast and silent, it wouldn't do for anyone to see them just yet. Miete padded alongside them. Luckily the boarding house was close.

The land lady, Madame Carla, answered the door.

"You're back so late!" she yawned," How was the party? You girls look like you've been to the Prince's Birthday Ball."

They all laughed, and the four girls shared a look.

Madame Carla chatted with Vivica about the dresses all the way up to their room on the top floor. After bidding the girls good night, Madame Carla closed the door, she was not halfway down the stairs however, when she heard excited screaming from the room. _ Either one of them got engaged to night or something close to it. _ She thought.

As soon as the door shut behind the girls, it was done. They did it. The four girls took off their masks and looked at each other. Then they burst into squeals of excitement, as teenage girls will do.

Aramina and Renee held hands, jumping up and down "We did it! We did it! We did it!"

Hugs were exchanged all around, all four girls hardly able to believe the night's events.

"This was the best day of my entire life!" said Aramina," We rescued the prince, made a clean escape.."

"And we looked fabulous doing it!" finished Vivica

"Meow!" Miete agreed, earning her a pat from Vivica

"What do we do now?" asked Aramina

" I think that we should leave Treville to figure it out, I mean four uninvited girls appear out of nowhere and save the prince from the Regent?", said Corrine," The prince may not have recognized us but Treville will know in a minute. I just think that it will be more fun this way. After all, if he's going to demand an explanation I'd rather do it on our terms and not in the castle dungeon"

The girls talked long into the night about the ball, Corinne was convinced to re-enact her episode on the roof with the prince and the regent. Just before falling asleep Corinne, with Miete curled up against her, she thought; _Girls can't be musketeers, Ha!"_

Louie was utterly perplexed, as were his three musketeers bodyguards. Treville was still busy conducting his investigation, so first thing in the morning the Louie, Terrance, Charles, and Pierre, set off on their own investigation after the four cinderellas with the half-slipper that they had left behind. At first Louie thought that they were just visiting nobles, like the rest of the party guests, but trying to find out which inn they were staying at, he discovered that not only were they not nobility, they weren't on the guest list either!

The four men stared glumly at the piece of paper on Louie's desk, it read:

Clues:

Lady Barbecue: used a sword, some sort of rivalry with the Regent, pet cat, leader, wore pink

Duchess Party: used ribbons, interesting use of vanilla and lavender perfume, wore purple

Miss Birthday: used sling made from a necklace, perfect pitch ( a tip from one of the musicians), wore blue

Countess Lettuce: used fans, suspected of being a dancer ( a tip from one of the party guest who saw her ballet turns while fighting), wore green

Other notes: Girls had extensive knowledge of the castle and the secret passageways, which seem to have disappeared. Obtained suprising information concerning the Regent's plots. Best friends, all instructed by the same mentor.

Louie felt like an idiot having fallen for names like Heada Lettuce and Abby Birthday. "Any ideas?" he asked the musketeers.  
"Maybe we could find their dress maker?,"Charles suggested weakly," you said their costumes were quite unique."

"I still can't believe that we were beaten two to one, and they won four to one." Groaned Terrance,"We'll have to make them musketeers if we ever want to show our faces in public again."

"Wait.." said Louie.

"Maybe Treville had them placed at the ball a backups," voiced Pierre. "I was wondering why he didn't post any of us inside the ball room."

Louie frowned he had had a thought a moment ago but it had escaped him. What was it that what Terrance had said had sparked his memory?


	7. Challenges and Requirements

**Author's Note: Alright here we go again, you guy's remember the musketeers that told Corinne to leave it to the 'big boys'? Well, he's in this one. Thank you so much to my reviewers: Barbiegirl12435, DragonFire Princess, rukia01. My story subscribers: Kuutamotar, Crazy4urlove, Hope1494, Ty Floyd. And the newest ones to put my story as one of their favorites: rukia01 & VioletCrystal77. Thank you so much for your encouragement! The reviews and such are very much appreciated. **

After a thorough interrogation of the Regent and his men, Treville sent word to the prince that so far all was well. And that he would make his full report that afternoon. With the exception of the three musketeers that he had placed to protect Prince Louie, Treville and all the musketeers had not slept in more than thirty hours. So after the interrogation, he sent the remaining musketeers home for a few hours rest before their report that afternoon. It just so happened that four of those musketeers: Charlemange, Victor, Steven, and Percival crossed the path of the four fired maids from the castle. They however, knew nothing of why they had been fired. Percival recognized the blond one as the upstart young missy who had challenged him last week in the square where he and his three companions had been entertaining the public by displaying their combat skills. By the glance she gave him she recognized him too.

"Oh, well" he said to his friends as the girls passed by," It's the little girl who tried to scare us with some cartwheels, I wonder if she's planning to be acrobat now, seeing as she's left musketeering to the big boys." He and his friends chuckled.

Corinne turned on her heel, as did the other girls. "Well, the _big boys_ seem to hardly need my help, after their episode last night."

Percival frowned, how did she know about that.

"But, in any case, no, I am still going to be a musketeer. And it just so happens that I'm not the only one." Corrine gestured to her friends.

"Ooo! What are you going to do? Dust us to death?", said Charlemange

"Or maybe they'll scrub us with soap." Said Steven

"Not quite," said Corinne.

"Real musketeers fight in a formal duel." Said Renee

The musketeers looked at each other, the girls were kidding right?

"Exactly," said Corinne," Therefore I challenge you Sir Percival."

"Look out for her broomstick and nails!" Victor nudged Percival

"And I challenge you, Sir Victor." Said Aramina

And with that Vivica challenged Sir Charlemange and Renee challenged Sir Steven.

Percival twitched his goatee. "Three o'clock, Treville's training ground."

"Done." Said Corinne

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Dido!"

Their appointment set, the two groups parted. The musketeers to their beds, the girls to Madame Helene's

The girls had a great time at Madame Helen's that day. They recounted again their previous night's exploits over cucumber sandwiches.

Helene told them the news of their names being altered to Misuers. The girls wondered how long it would take Treville to figure it out, and what he would do. And for that matter, how they should respond.

The girls told Helene of their appointment at three o'clock to which Helene said she should like to witness.

"I just can't wait to be a musketeer," said Corinne," I think last night's events will count as the 'brave and noble' deeds required for musketeership."

"What 'brave and noble' deeds?" asked Helene," That has never before been a requirement. Applicant musketeers are supposed to come with a letter of introduction and the musketeers captain is then supposed to review their skills and put them on probation. You couldn't expect that musketeers are only appointed after a crisis."

"I had a letter of introduction," said Vivica, "from my father, Sir Porthos, but Treville never took a review of my skills, he just told me I wasn't ready. I assumed that he meant that I had not done anything brave or noble enough."

"Me too." Said Corinne

"Dido." Said Renee

They all looked at Aramina. "I have a letter of introduction, from my uncle, he was a musketeer, but I was too nervous to talk to Treville about it."

The girls sat back and reflected on this pattern. "Well," said Corinne ," If Treville thought he could get rid of female applicants this way, he may have succeeded."

"What?" the other girls asked simultaneously.

"Here's what I suggest we do.."


	8. Duels with Girls

Author s note: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have waited with patience for the next chapter of this story. Thank you to my reviewers: DragonFire Princess, Barbiegirl12435, Anonymous, lttlelola, Mikado X Goddess, deetsl, Abeeha, stallion-ponyta, Stormglass, Mrs. Catherine Potter, Inspired Girl, and butterflykisses5. Thank you also to those who have put my on their favorite list, alert list, etc: Cat In A Flower, ElementalFantasyFairy, RUNOS SISTER, lttlelola, Mikado X Goddess, deetsl, Abeeha, stallion-ponyta, Lexi Blaze, MissDoomandGloom, 23jericho, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, Ryuu Writer, roses and violets, curious alice, Stormglass, zeynel, Jaina Padme Solo, Astria Porta, Mrs. Catherine Potter, and Jazzper'sGirl. Sorry if I missed anyone, your reviews are soooooooo nice, and it is great to hear that people like my story. I promise that the chapter after this one will not have such a gap after it. Enjoy!  
Treville walked briskly down the palace hall, paper in hand, the report of all their findings. He meant to give his report to Louie, switch out the musketeers, and get going with rescheduling the coronation. He was of course deeply ashamed that he and his musketeers had failed the prince and was determined to redouble his vigilance in his office as musketeers captain.  
I really must find and thank Misuer Barbecue as well.  
Technically speaking, all of his musketeers, besides those who were guarding the prince, should be there to make the report with him. And they were, except for four of them, Percival and his friends, he really would have to talk to them about punctuality. Percival and his friends, just a moment later skidded around the corner and hurried up to Treville. Hey Robert , said Victor, out of breath.  
It s Capt. Treville to you Victor. Yeah , said Percival Look, could we be excused for the afternoon? You have a responsibility to fill Percival, what could possibly be so important? We have a, uh, appointment, said Charlemange, he had always been the least cocky of the group.  
We ve been challenged to a duel, the four of us, and we hope that you will allow us to uphold and demonstrate the, uh, standard of musketeers by meeting our challengers. Treville was not taken in by the subtle flattery, but he consented, Fine! Just remember, your first responsibility is to His Highness, I want each of you to promise me this instant that there will be less dueling in the square from now on and more vigilance. The four men promised and were on their way.  
Treville continued to the Prince s apartments with the remaining dozen musketeers. He certainly intended to hold them to their word, at least having them on duty more, they would get less challenges. He wondered briefly who had challenged them. Misuer Barbecue flashed into his mind, wouldn t that be ironic?  
Reaching the Prince s chambers he knocked on the door.  
Enter, said the young royal s voice.  
Percival, Charlemange, Victor, and Steven walked into Treville s training ground, a large open space was set aside for fencing practice, to find their four challengers in the center of it, standing in a circle, stretching.  
Victor laughed, Alright, ballet practice over girls, let s get this over with. You won t be laughing when you pull a muscle. Said Aramina in a sing-song voice.  
So, said Corinne facing the musketeers, We propose that one pair of duelers complete a one-on-one demonstration, and then we ll all engage in combat. Do you gentlemen have any objections? Sir Percival rolled his eyes, the girls would soon learn just how ignorant they were.  
Alright, he said, Let s just have the one-on-one, then if you girls want to surrender we ll show some mercy. I ll do it. said Steven, glancing at Vivica, I m not afraid of any girl with ribbons in a frilly purple maid s dress. Corinne s, Aramina s, and Renee s faces dropped their confident smiles, to look anxiously at Vivica.  
He didn t mean anything Vivica. Said Renee quickly Vivica s voice was slow, deliberate, and had an undertone of something dangerous that Steven missed. Prepare yourself, Sir Steven. Steven raised his sword lazily.  
Are you ready? she asked her voice still low and threatening, like storm clouds.  
The question is not if I am ready, it s if you ever will be. Vivica struck, Corinne had never seen her ribbon fly so fast. Her ribbon snagged his left leg and he came down like a sack of potatoes. Vivica withdrew her ribbon. Pick up your sword, Sir Steven. She said add added something in French that Corinne guessed must have been some sort of challenge.  
Sir Steven got to his feet quickly, picked up his sword and stood in a ready stance this time, At least he isn t too slow to realize a threat. Corinne thought.  
Vivica was the first to take the offensive again. Her left ribbon caught his sword, he tried to pull it back, but she simply threw the back half of it over his head, twisted him around, and with a jerk of her ribbon pulled him to the ground, his sword skittered over the ground pulled by the ribbon, then, with an artful flick of her wrist, Vivica had it in her left hand. In a moment it was pointed a half a foot from Sir Steven s nose.  
Don t mess, with the dress. She said as she always did.  
Vivica threw Steven s sword to the ground in front of him, Do you yield or do you wish to try again? I ll try again, Steven said shortly, getting up Well , said Corinne That s the one-on-one over. Let s go, girls. Percival, Charlemange, and Victor raised their swords, a good idea as it happened. The girls advanced, confident. And separate duels broke out.  
You ve got to be kidding me. Said Charlemange, when he saw Renee to start twirling her necklace. He raised his sword, which he dropped a moment later, his hand stinging from the vibration of the blade, a result of a small pebble hitting it with a high ping . His and Renee s eyes met for a moment, his were surprised and hers were smug. He reached for his sword. Renee let off another shot. Ow! he said shaking his hand. He was shortly after seeking cover from the missile that he could not fight. He didn t get far, and soon surrendered between Ow!s Victor was trumped. He felt like a toy. No matter how he moves his sword it was diverted to the right, left, up, down, or he lunged at thin air. The red-head, who just so happened to be wearing pointe shoes, was literally dancing circles around him. Eventually he collapsed from a mixture of confusion, dizziness, frustration, and he had ablsolutely no idea where his sword had flown.  
Percival had been slightly impressed by Corrine s ariel onto the barrel last week and she had seemed to have the right idea of the correct positioning to start a duel. Of course his slight impression did not exactly prepare him for the onslaught he now faced. Desperately he parried, retreated, and lunged at his skirted opponent. Corrine kept a small smile on her face, but she did not make the mistake of getting cocky, she was focused. No witty banter was exchanged, both duelers were focused on the match. Percival tried to think. What was her weak spot? She didn t leave him any openings, she parried fast enough, and his sword went flying over his head. Well, that s that. Corinne said. If you would please, deliver this to His Highness, we ll be on our way. She handed Percival his sword and a letter sealed with red wax. Orevwau. Said Vivica to her partner, who was still warily eying her ribbons from his position, five feet away. Where is my sword? he asked. Vivica gestured to his belt, he looked down. It was in it s scabbard.  
The girls then withdrew without another word. The four musketeers stood and sat dumbfounded. Percival finally looked at the letter in his hand and said, Come on. To the others. Let s just hope they never mention this to anyone, like Treville. Halfway out the archway that formed the entrance to the training ground, Victor gave a practice lunge at thin air with his sword. Percival, Charlemange, and Steven turned around when the heard a cry of pain. What is it? asked Charlemange.  
Victor was holding his left calf. I think I pulled a muscle. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your patience and encouragement. Acknowledgements to my readers: DragonFire Princess, Catherine Potter, Annabel Willow, Stormglass, deetsl, ZoeSummerStarr, Julia Singer, keelykelly, Sara, Foreverabookcritic310020, mc12000, DaringGirl 55, ClampsFluffMeisterGirl, Guest, and Onlyafraidoffear. Sorry if I missed anyone, I promise that then next chapter will be up within the month. In return for your patience, I have several other ideas for Barbie fanfictions, and the first one to review this chapter and recommend a Barbie movie for which I have a fanfiction idea, that will be the next one I write after this one, most of them are alternate endings like this one. Thanks to all for the encouraging reviews, I love my reviewers!

Treville met Percival, Steven, Charlemange, and Victor on his way to report to the Prince, in the hallway just outside the Prince's chambers.

"Ah, there you are," Treville said when he spotted them, "You a little too close to being late for my taste, but you're here all the same. Come with me and we'll make our report to His Magesty. "

"Uh, Actually Treville, we've come to ask to be relieved of our duties this afternoon. We have a, uh, an appointment in fifteen minutes, and we'd hate to disappoint."

Treville raised an eyebrow," And the nature of this appointment?"

"A duel." Said Charlemange.

Treville frowned. "You boys have been spending a lot of time doing your little shows in the village square, I'm surprised you don't start charging admission. Very well, but hurry back when you're done and I'll expect more vigilance in the future, especially after…last night's…incident."

Prince Louie put the finishing touches on his drawing of the face of Duchess Party, he'd always been pretty good at sketching out his invention plans, drawing faces wasn't that easy. He placed the drawing with the other three. He sighed, thinking that drawing the four girls who had rescued him wasn't going to help them as much as he thought they would when he first started drawing.

"She's pretty too." Said Terrance

"From what you can see from behind the mask," agreed Charles

"Do you think any of these girls would be interested in…"started Pierre

"Let's stay focused here," said Louie, though quite honestly, he had been thinking the same thing about Lady Barbecue.

Treville entered and the prince hastily gathered up the drawings and the sheet of clues that they had written out, he would show them to Treville after he had made his report and he didn't think it would look good, he and the three musketeers with him speculating over drawings of four girls, masked or no.

Trevillle entered the Prince's chambers alone to find the Prince and his three musketeers sitting around a table on which stood a half bowl of fruit, a quill, a small bottle of ink, and a pile of upside-down papers at the prince's elbow.

"Your Magesty," Treville bowed," The traitor and his minions are secure in the prison and by our interrogations there is no longer any immediate threat to your safety, we will stay extra vigilant these next weeks however in case the Regent had any more accomplices."

"Thank you Treville." Said Louie, he meant to ask Treville if he knew Lady Barbecue and Co., but Charles interrupted him.

"Where are Percival and the rest?"

"Percival, Victor, Charlemange, and Steven have accepted a challenge, and have therefore been detained this afternoon, the rest of the musketeers I have sent home for some rest. "

"Show-offs", muttered Terrance

"Which reminds me," said Treville, "You boys have been guarding the Prince for more than 12 hours, I shall have you relieved when the others get back."

"Oh that's alright Captain," said Pierre ,"We've been taking turns sleeping until recently. I don't know about Terrance and Charles, but I'd like to stay and help the prince with his little mystery."

Terrance and Charles proclaimed themselves of a similar state of mind.

"Mystery? What mystery?" asked Treville, mysteries were not always a good thing when in charge of protecting the heir to the throne.

"Perhaps you can help Treville, are you at all familiar with Lady Barbecue, Duchess Party, Miss Birthday, or Countess Lettuce?"

When the four challenged musketeers arrived at Misuer Treville's training ground, they found their challengers, stretching in a circle facing one another.

Percival laughed and called sarcastically," We better watch out boys, these girls are a real threat, their…. Flexible. What ever shall we do?"

"You won't be laughing when you pull a muscle," said Aramina, "That should be good girls." (Aramina had led the stretching, she was after all the ballerina)

"So which of you poor girls want to go first, we'll give you one last chance to withdraw," said Charlemange.

"Not a chance," said Vivica," I'll go first."

The others backed away to give them room to duel. Vivica unwound her ribbons.

Charlemange smirked," You're not seriously going to fight me with those? How cute, they even match your grubby maid's dress."

Aramina's, Corinne's, and Renee's faces dropped their confident smiles. Charlemange had crossed a line.

"Vivica…Vivica, he didn't mean it." Said Renee urgently

"Misuer, I suggest you draw your sword," Said Corinne to Charlemange,"Quickly."

The girls knew, where Charlemange had no idea, that to insult Vivica's attire, was not a good idea.

Charlgmange missed the dangerous glint in Vivica's eye as he drew his sword.

Vivica began to twirl her ribbons, Charlemange raised his sword, judging by his lax stance, he didn't take Vivica seriously. Vivica's first ribbon caught Charlemange's leg, and he went down, flat on his back. Vivica pulled her ribbon back as Charlemange got up, wary now, his eyes following her ribbons. Quick as a flash, Vivica

-Author note: this other version of the fight was going rather well…but I'll get to the part that you haven't heard yet, for details on the fight please see the previous chapter…..anyway, on with the story….

"Um, no" said Misuer Treville, taking a seat at the table, " But wasn't it Misuer Barbecue who.." he trailed off when he saw the four pictures the prince laid out before him, four girls with identical masks, they looked familiar…an unexplained knot began to tie itself in Misuer Treville's stomach…

"Misuer Barbecue?" asked Louie, he sounded a bit disappointed," Is Miss Barbecue married?"

Terrance caught on, "Miss  Barbecue was the one who provided for His Highness' safety the other night, her and three friends, you must have heard wrong Captain."

After a moment a look of comprehension dawned on Misuer Treville's face, he groaned the groan of a seriously embarrassed man and put his forehead down on the table," I'm never going to live this down…" he lamented.

"You know who they are?" asked Louie excitedly, " I think I've seen Miss Barbecue and her friends somewhere before but I can't quite…"

"Her name is Corinne Dar'tangnan, her father was a musketeer and her friends, well they…"

A look of comprehension dawned on the Prince's face, and he too groaned the groan of a seriously embarrassed man, he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand," Of course! Oh…'girls can't be musketeers', oh what an i-"

At that moment Percival and co., back from their defeat, but no one else had to know that, entered the room. "Reporting for duty, sir." He said to Treville after formally bowing to the embarrassment-absorbed Louie. Victor was limping for some reason.

"Uh, …your Highness," said Percival," This is for you." He handed the Prince Corinne's letter. On the envelope it said,

"To His Royal Highness,

Hoping His Highness is well, we look forward toward his impending coronation. Should His Highness or His Highness' Captain of the Musketeer, M. Treville, wish to converse with our company regarding the event's of last night's coronation ball, we would be most willing to receive Him at noon tomorrow at Misuer Treville's training ground. Should M. Treville wish to find us before that time, we are afraid that we will be unavailable until that time.

Your's Sincerely,

Lady Barbecue, Miss Birthday, Duchess Party, and Countess Lettuce"

Louie looked up at Percival, calculating, "Who was it that challenged you to a duel this afternoon, was it Lady Barbecue and her friends?"

Percival, Charlemange, Victor, and Steven looked at each other, realizing who the four girls were and what they had done, and they all simultaneously groaned the groan of a seriously embarrassed man.

Terrance, Charles, and Pierre were glad not to have any such embarrassment upon their persons, and behind the south wall of the room, in a secret passageway, four young girls and an elderly matron struggled not to give away their position by allowing their mirth the to be heard by the men in the study. Tears ran out of their eyes, and they clutched their stomachs, oh, life had its perks.


End file.
